Relationship
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: 'Naruto knew something was wrong when he stepped into his apartment and found Kakashi sulking alone on the couch, his visible grey eye staring grimly at something in his gloved hand.' Mpreg, Yaoi. Narukaka. Don't like, don't read.


Naruto knew something was wrong when he stepped into his apartment and found Kakashi sulking alone on the couch, his visible grey eye staring grimly at something in his gloved hand. The door made a 'clink' sound even he closed it gently as to not disturb his lover when he was clearly upset about something-and Kakashi's head snapped up quickly like a predator waiting for its meal, eye sharpening immediately with barely concealed anger as he stared at the blond. Naruto froze in his steps when he saw that look, suddenly wishing for Tsunade to summon him so he could go on another S-ranked mission. He would rather take on 10 revenge-crazed Sasuke than facing Kakashi Hatake in his very-pissed-off mode which he rarely in.

The blond-haired jounin flinched harshly when Kakashi stood up from the green-coloured furniture, stomping his way towards his lover before glaring at him beneath his soft-silvery bangs. If it wasn't for the look he was giving him, Naruto would have squeal like a little girl and glomped his lover like there was no tomorrow for all the cuteness he was radiating. Everyone in the village- hell, everyone in the whole Shinobi world- knew that Kakashi was an emotion-detached man, and every person who attempted to court the man either ended up in the hospital or being dumped in you name it-trash bin, hot spring, toilet bowl, and hell, one person even ended once in Might Guy's stinky laundry which the man hasn't wash for _weeks_. Sometimes, Naruto thanked his lucky stars that he managed to asked the man on a date and returned home without a fucking single scratch on him-to which the other men of the village gaped at him with obvious shock when he still have his balls even after he kissed Kakashi on the cheek in public, much to his amusement. He took pride that he's the only that knew that his lover was as adorable and sweet as a teddy bear as much he was a ninja and a assassin when inside their-oh, how he loved that word-apartment, how many times Kakashi blushed at him when Naruto sneaked a kiss on his pale ear when he was cutting the eggplant, and the way he swung his hips when he realized that the jinchuuriki was watching his ass. Oh, he can't wait to tell Yamato at the bar next weekend.

Now, if only he could find a way to escape Kakashi's wrath and survived until then.

"H-Hello, dar-darling," He stuttered under the intense gaze." I-I'm h-home."

He expected something bad to happen to him; a slap, a kick, a Lightning Blade to the face-hell, he even expected the silver-haired man to just hand him over to Akatsuki just so he could hear his agonized scream as his Tailed-Beast was extracted out of him, with Kakashi standing in the sideline with a box of popcorn in his hand, giggling madly at the show. (Kakashi tend to be unpredictable at times). What he _didn't_ expect was to have the jounin clinging tightly at his shoulder, sobbing sounds spilling from his masked lips, muffled by the green flack vest. Naruto gradually got over his initial shock and slowly put his hands on the slender hips, petting softly as he himself was unsure what to do at the sudden mood swing, but as the ex-Anbu member's cries began to cease little by little, he pulled Kakashi closer into his embrace. He was about to nuzzle his lover's soft crown when Kakashi began to shake violently. At first he thought it was from fear, but then he realized-much to his horror, it was from anger.

"!" The punch that came after the scream was extremely painful and excruciating, even more than Sakura's hits, and the force left him breathless, sending him flying so hard that when he crashed into the front door, the wood was easily ripped out from its hinges, and went flying alongside with him. With his back supported by the door, his eyes met the blue, cerulean sky before gravity took its course and began pulling him back to the earth again. A scream reached his ear and he crashed, not as painful as he had initially thought, his impact being cushioned by the door and something else- something soft?

He turned and met with brown-saggy hair and black slits eyes.

"Hello, Kiba." Naruto said with an apologetic tone, getting up into a standing position before helping his friend. Kiba groaned miserably, cracked his back and when he heard a 'pop' sound, he moaned with relief and gave a glare to the sheepish jinchuuriki.

"What the hell, man? You could have killed me when you suddenly flew out of fucking nowhere with that door! Are you trying to imitate Aladdin?" The Inuzaka shouted, giving Naruto the middle finger. In return, the blond growled in an effort to defense himself.

"It's wasn't my fault! Kakashi suddenly blew a fuse and he fucking threw me out the door after having a crazy PMS mood swings!" Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation, completely oblivious when a shadow landed beside him, or how Kiba's expression quickly turned from anger into one that was full of complete and utter terror. He signaled to his friend to stop talking but the blond was either deliberately ignoring him, or he was just completely stupid and dense. In which, he suspects, it was the latter.

"I mean, what the hell? He's acting like a bloody girl-ACK!" A hand suddenly gripped his throat in a tight squeeze, threatening to crush his esophagus, and he began to claw the hand in an attempt to get himself free. From the corner of his watery eyes, he saw his lover's smiling face, and he freezed.

"Naruto-kun~" Kakashi sing-songed at him and Kiba's already pale face turned marble white that could even rivaled Sai's skin tone, and the chuunin flee at lightning speed with his tail tucked under him. 'Coward!' Naruto wanted to scream at his retreating figure, but lost his nerve when Kakashi's still smiling face neared his, radiating an aura of pure evil.

"Now, why don't we have a nice long chat…"

(00000000000000000)

"…"

"…"

"You're…pregnant…?"

Kakashi leaned back in his armchair, his favorite Icha-Icha Tactics book in his hand, even though his right eye was looking at him. "Yes." He said with a bored tone, in which in Naruto's opinion, was completely out of place with the situation. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a kunai, and Naruto doesn't want any sort of weapon to be near Kakashi right now.

"And…" Naruto paused, hesitating. "Who's the father?"

Kakashi stared at him with disbelief, as if he couldn't believe his lover asked him a very stupid and very obvious question. "You, of course."

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare at him. "What?"

"Naruto, you're the father."

"I-I am?"

"Yes."

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Positive."

"How can you be sure?"

"I haven't slept with anyone other than you. And I was sure I had told you when it was our first time together; I was a virgin."

"…Oh?" Was all that Naruto said, as he deflated into his chair, as if trying to make himself disappear from the face of the Earth.

"Naruto, are you regretting our relationship?" The question left the Jinchuuriki feeling like he'd been stabbed in the back.

Kakashi was looking at him with an unreadable expression, his fingers gripping his trousers so tightly, and when the blond said nothing, didn't even lift his head, he gave out a sigh and stood, walking very softly towards the apartment door. "I'm sorry about earlier, and I'm sorry about bothering you with this bothersome relationship. I'll be leaving now."

His fingers barely brushed against the doorknob when he felt a presence behind him, and strong, tan hands wrapped around his abdomen. A chin nested on his shoulder; Naruto sighed as he breathed in Kakashi's unique scent, snuggling even further into the warm body.

"This relationship meant to me than anything else in the world, and you meant to me more than any fame or glory in my name. And-"He nuzzled his neck. Kakashi stiffened when he felt a hand circled his stomach, but he eventually relaxed "if this child within you is ours, then I will protect you both with my life." Naruto turned the jounin so that they were face-to-face, and Kakashi's face lighted up into a reddish glow when the jinchuuriki 's lusty eyes stared at him.

"Because that is my Ninja, my Ninja Way."

Sealed with a kiss.

(OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo)

If there's many people who'd review, there will be a sequel.


End file.
